


Destiny

by centralsperk



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centralsperk/pseuds/centralsperk
Summary: Jared and Richard reminisce their time together, leaving Richard to ask one final question.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle, Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 14





	Destiny

The past seven or so years were the hardest years of Richard’s life. He did everything in his power to keep Pied Piper alive and running. After all it finally paid off. Richard is a firm believer in the idea of ‘destiny,’ the idea that something will come at you the right time. He turned down Gavin Belson’s $10 million offer for Pied Piper because Richard didn’t want to end up like him. And with that it gave him the love of his life, Jared. 

Richard was standing outside the rooftop of the Pied Piper building, watching the sign go up. It felt like a sense of closure, all of that work finally paid off. He couldn’t stop smiling, maybe almost teared up. Without flinching, a pair of arms came from behind and hugged Richard. He immediately knew who it was, Jared. The kisses started from the top of his head down to his neck. Richard giggled and turned around to see his face. He kissed him back and laid his head on Jared’s chest.

Both of them looked over the horizon, it fell faintly silent. The only thing Richard could hear is the sound of Jared’s heartbeat, it was slow. “I can’t believe it’s finally happening.” Richard was the first to talk. “It took me seven fucking years and it finally happening.” A sigh of relief came from Richard. 

“Out of all of this, seven years… it took me five to get to you.” Jared wanted to tear up thinking about it. Richard looked up at Jared and he smiled, getting on his tippy toes he kissed Jared. 

“What if… what if I never got the offer from Gavin. You know that means we would have never met.”

“I would’ve never left Hooli to work with you. I would’ve been stuck there in my own personal hell.” Jared choked up just thinking about. Having to be stuck with the boss he hated the most. He knew at that moment, Richard was his home and his only family. Gavin was nothing to Jared.

“Remember that one night we got really drunk because we realized we were the only ones at the house. And you told me “Fuck Erlich and his incubator. This home is mine now, I’m here with Richard. Alone.” 

“I don’t remember anything I said.” Jared and Richard chuckled.

“That’s when I knew I was in love with you.” Richard stared into Jared’s crystallizing eyes. Jared meant everything to Richard. There’s not a day where Richard doesn’t think about life without him. 

“Okay, when you left Gavin Belson, for Peter Gregory’s offer. I was so astonished. Nobody ever turns down Gavin Belson. You did. That’s when I knew.” Richard blushed. 

“Wow I’m kind of embarrassed about mine. Yours was all like… romantic and stuff.” Jared kissed Richard’s head.

“Yours was just as romantic.” Jared smiled. There was a few minutes of awkward silence. With that few minutes Richard was so in love with Jared. He knew that with Pied Piper finally being successful, he felt comfortable enough at this point of life that he wanted to spend the rest of this time with Jared. 

Richard wanted the right moment to tell Jared. He felt so much tension in his body just thinking about it. He’s afraid that Jared won’t answer correctly and that he will shoot him down. The thought of losing Jared hurt Richard, every single day. 

Three more familiar voices come up, both Richard and Jared turn and they see Gilfoyle, Dinesh, and Monia. Richard smiled knowing that the comfort of his friends were around so that if something really bad happened, he knew who he could turn to. 

“Okay um fuck it… Jared I’ve been meaning to ask you this question for a long time. And I’ve been trying to find the right moment. With Pied Piper being where I want it to be, being surrounded by friends. This- this is the right moment.” Richard reaches for his pocket.

“Richard…” Jared thinks he knows what is about to happen. 

Getting down on one knee and opening the ring box… Richard finally got to say the words he wanted to say since the first time he met Jared. “Jared, will- will you marry me?” 

Jared was in shock. He looks up at the sky, then he looks at Gilfoyle, Dinesh, and Monia. They were all rooting for him and waiting for him to say the correct answer. Jared wanted to cherish this moment for the rest of his life. He looked at Richard and when taking a huge deep breath in and out he said one word. “Yes.” With a few more yes’s Richard was so over the moon. He was so excited and full of love. He put the ring on Jared and both kissed each other.   
Gilfoyle grabbed a couple bottles of beer for everyone. Richard hugged Jared’s waist and he just couldn’t stop smiling. “This. This is everything. I’m here, with my closest friends, and my new fiancé. I love you Jared. And you guys of course.” Richard said. Everyone raised their beers. 

“To making this happen. To Pied Piper. And to every single one of you.” Richard said.

“Always blue!” Dinesh smiles. 

They all reply with Always Blue as a celebration to all of this. Richard and Jared both looked at each other knowing that they’re finally going to spend the rest of their life together. “Always blue.” Jared whispered. With the biggest smile Jared kissed Richard’s forehead and celebrated with the rest of the gang.


End file.
